


Spoonerism - Prank Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1080]
Category: NCIS
Genre: April Fools' Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: April Fool's Day is approaching and that means pranks. Who is going to befall Abby or Tony or both's pranks?





	Spoonerism - Prank Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/15/2002 for the word [spoonerism](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/15/spoonerism).
> 
> spoonerism  
> The transposition of usually initial sounds in a pair of words.  
> the transposition of initial orother sounds of words,usually by accident, as in a blushing crow for a crushing blow.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #577 Pro or Con.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

“Psst. Tony.” Abby whispered, beckoning Tony into her lab.

“Why so secretive?”

“Have you figured out what you’re doing for your April Fool’s prank this year?”

“Not for sure. I was considering speaking only in spoonerisms.”

“What? Why?”

“They’re when you transpose initial sounds like cattle ships and bruisers instead of battleships and cruisers. I thought McGee’s reaction would be particularly amusing, though Ziva would probably just be confused.”

“Well I suppose it is more professional than your normal sticky keyboard prank, but I’m not sure that’s really a pro for doing this.”

Tony shrugged. “Anyway, why did you want to know what my prank was?”

“I have this great idea for a prank and if you didn’t already have plans I thought we could work it together.”

“Lay it on me, Abby.”

“Well, one idea was to decorate Vance’s car with sticky notes.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “The con with that idea is that Vance is undoubtedly going to punish us or the whole agency if he can’t figure out who did it. Though I have to admit it would be hilarious.”

“Well.. We could suspend McGee’s whole desk including his chair, so that none of it touched the ground anymore.” Abby suggested.

“Now, we’re talking. There are no cons to this idea. We prank McGee all the time. The fact that there are no cons is a pro. Plus, if we combine it with the spoonerisms, it’s sure to drive McGee crazy. Let’s do it!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I really shouldn't be awake, but I can't sleep. -.- We're down to only the next 3 stories after this one written, so wish me luck in getting the upcoming stories finished in time to continue to post daily. Hopefully muse will get to work on writing some of the other stories soon. We'll see though. She's still sleepy, right now.
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
